The Escape From Hell
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: When Lucy has enough of her father's domestic abuse, she puts him in a coma and runs to a guild. There, she meets Uncle Jiemma, Stingy-kun and MinMin-chan. Why does 'MinMin' want to kill her and why does 'Stingy' forget her and their promise? After her crimes chase her, she runs to Fairy Tail. When will Sting finally remember her?
1. Escape from hell!

~Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

~Normal POV~

"The stars are so pretty…" a girl laughed as she held her mother's hand on the bed. Her mother was sickly but young; she was currently tied up in a series of tubes, each completing a different action which was necessary to keep her heart barely beating.

"Yes…they sure are dear…" her mother managed to hoarsely whisper out, her voice barely reaching her daughter's ears though she was very close. Her father opened the door with a doctor closely following behind as he clasped her hand gently and whispered something in her ear. Her mother smiled sadly and grabbed her hand with all the strength that was left in her frail, boney hands. "Live out your life to the best. I love you…"

Those were the last words that her daughter heard from her mother's mouth as she was forcefully dragged out of the room, crying out for her mother. Her mother waved a hand as the doctor prepared a long needle, the door slowly closing in front of her face.

~3 months later~

"Papa…where's mama?" the daughter asked her father, peeping from on top of his desk. Her father ignored her and continued his work, slamming his papers onto the desk when she pestered him too much. "You know she died! Now get out!" he snapped, whipping her pale skin harshly. She flinched each time the whip touched her, each time backing towards the door, tears streaming down her eyes. "Do you understand me? _Get out of here! I don't want to see your face anymore!" _the man yelled at her, his eyes setting off sparks of hatred in hers'. "I-I understand, papa…" she shook as she limped off, too weak to run away.

The next few days she disappeared from his sight. Not that they spoke to each other often-they hardly met each other at the table. As each day passed, the girl grew with each passing second, with each passing though, each word she spoke. Every decision she made, she knew, would make a large impact in her life.

Each day, she dreamt of running away from this hell. That thought was always fuel for her training, her mission to become stronger. _Stronger. I have to get stronger._ Her every punch was fueled with hatred, her every word was as harsh as the whip slash her father often used on her. She never considered that man as her father again, not after that time. To go along with the flow, that was her motto and her only escape line. It was either to be calm and go along or to fail and stay in the hell forever.

However, it was never a good time to escape. Never did she see an opening, nor did she want to force one, no matter how impatient she was. Going was the flow required skills-more than one could realize as a bystander. As she always knew, the things that you wanted will always be earned through hard effort. She knew, she remembered, she tried. However, it was so hard to bear that she almost snapped under the pressure, like a breaking dam. That very night, her opening came up to her, served on a silver platter. How wonderful.

~?'s POV~

The maid knocked on the door when I was finishing my mini-workout-50 pushups (hung by the feet on the light) and a number or other exercises.

"Miss, your father whishes to see you," she opened the door and bowed, her face in a poker face as usual. I nodded and went to my closet after she left, picking up a hoodie and jeans. Tying my hair up with a sharp pin, I grabbed a knife and tucked it into my hoodie, walking to his office. I wore a smirk the whole time while I walked, whistling out a tune. Maids bowed as I passed, whispering softly about my attire. No one meets my father like that-no one except me. He's kept a rather loose rein on me since mother's death, only calling me whenever he needs me. Usually for business and all…he doesn't ask about my well-being.

Before I knew it, I was at the door of the study, my hands already reaching out for the handle. Strange, I thought. Were my hands supposed to tremble? Was I supposed to break out in cold sweat?... I shrugged it off and knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Ah dammit, when is this son of a bitch gonna answer?! "Enter." He finally says as I open the door and slam it close, shaking it's frame. Ignoring the door, we both faced each other as if going to war.

I relaxed and sank into a nearby leather chair across his table, smirking slightly as I crossed my legs in an unladylike way. Using my hand as a lever, I supported my head on the armrest, staring at him in the eye. No way was I gonna be looking at him from above. Oh no-he was going to look up at _me _instead.

"What did you call me here for? I do have my own things to handle," I asked curtly. He stared out of the window for a while before replying. "I need you to marry the Mayor of Sin so that our business can spread." He laughed slightly, making me narrow my eyes as I leapt out of my seat. "And who says I will?" I cocked an eyebrow, reaching into the hoodie for my knife. Oblivious to the weapons I held, he turned towards me and laughed even harder. "I will. You will marry him!" he yelled, his hand reaching for the whip at the side of the table, ready to strike me.

Instead of touching the firm whip, he touched the cold wood of the desk, the whip in my hands. He looked annoyed ad muttered "even without the whip, you will listen to me," his hands reaching out for my neck, fingers outstretched to wrangle my pale, slim neck, only to be greeted by my blade, pointed at his neck. "Y-you wouldn't…" he stammered, breaking out in cold sweat as he nervously watched the blade gleam under the light. I watched as the light bounced off the blade, making the rays flee as I turned the knife left and right, still pinned to his throat.

"Hmm…" I said aloud, gauging his reaction, almost bursting from laughter at his face. As I sat on his table, I traced the knife around to the back of his neck, his eyes unable to watch the blade's movements. "What should I do with you?..." I giggled softly, dragging the blade up and down his neck so gently, sending shivers down his spine as the cold metal tip tickled the base of his neck. I bent down, my mouth beside his ear as I whispered to him, my warm puffs of breaths tickling his already sensitive neck.

Suddenly, I saw his hand grab the whip and swing it up towards me, making me slide smoothly to the side, my knife in tow. He got up on his staggering feet, swaying madly from side to side, his whip dragging onto the floor as he stared at me with crazed eyes. I blinked slowly, exhaled a sigh and walked slowly towards him, one step at a time. Twirling the knife smoothly through my fingers, I stared at him as one with more power while he backed up to a wall, scared out of his wits.

"I-I'm your dad…you can't do this…" he managed to stutter out, at which I laughed madly, making him shrink even more. "Dad? You tortured me, how can you be called my dad?" I whispered, exchanging my knife for the pin. I pulled out a tiny wire that was wrapped around the pin, uncoiling it as I hummed another song. Once uncoiled and straight, I leaned in towards him again.

"Gooybye, papa."

With that, I stabbed his vital points with the wire, light enough for him to live but just barely. I wanted him to know what it felt like, barely living, clinging on to the edge.

I walked out of the door, closing it, not looking back at the limp figure of the person who was supposed to be called my father. What a failure. I called one of the maids over and stroking her black hair, I whispered lightly into her ear. "Master says to wake him up in 15 minutes," she blushed hard and nodding, ran out to the kitchen, the nest of all gossip.

15 minutes. That was all the time I had before I had to leave. Running to my room, I took out a small luggage and stuffed everything I needed inside it, including my pin and knife. Pulling off the hoodie and jeans, I grabbed a long sleeved black shirt that had a V-neck and reached just below my breasts along with a black mini-skirt with chains at the side with some black heeled boots and a thin belt for my whip. Letting most of my hair free, I took a part of it and slicked it into a tight bun, pinned by my favorite pin which had another wire around. Wires can be so useful! Thankfully for me, I had planned for this day ages ago, so I had cut a slit in my boot to snugly keep the knife inside. Since you had to specially open the compartment to take the knife out, I was sure it was going to be safe. I quickly searched through my jewelry to find something worth to take along with me when my eye caught it. I grinned. It was perfect-a silver cross with a snake around it, guarding a small jewel. Something my mother had left me. All too soon, it was time to leave if I didn't want to get caught.

My eyes swept over my room one last time and they fell onto the picture of my parents and I, when my mother was still alive and we were all happy. A single tear slid down my face as I mentally smacked myself. No more…all the happy memories are gone… I sucked in a deep breath as I closed the door, locking all my memories inside the room. Walking off, the hand painted wood sign swung against the door, as it crying. It read 'Lucy Heartfilla'.

I walked out of the mansion just in time to hear a loud shriek. I smirked as I quickly made my way to the train station, passing by the graveyard, where something wiped the smirk clean off my face. My mother's statue was crying. I walked up to her and smiled, sitting down beside her on the ledge. "Must be painful eh? To keep standing 24/7 and your head's bent too…" I joked, my laughter echoing off the stones in the empty graveyard. "Sorry mama. I had to do it. I hope he will change…" I sighed, staring at the near-pink sky. I got up and brushed myself off when something brown caught my eye. It was on the ledge-I'm sure there was nothing there before! Oh hell cares. I threw my caution to the wind as I picked it up-turns out it was a pouch that contained mama's old keys. I smiled up at the statue and grinned as thanks. "Thanks mama. See you soon," I waved, hooking the keys on my belt, walking off into the sunset, knowing that the statue wore a more radiant smile than usual.

~In the train~

On the way here, I decided to become someone else altogether. After some time, decided on Otur, meaning 'unlucky', since it was the total opposite of my nickname, 'Lucky' Lucy. Since I changed my name, I should also change my looks. I searched the bag and found a number of useful things, including red contacts and headphones that I hung around my neck and a pair of sunglasses. "I guess this is OK…" I sighed, waiting as I fell asleep on the train. I'll wake up at whatever guild is in that town…

~7 hours later~

I woke up and had a good stretch. Looks like the train's going into rocky areas, damn. I think Sabertooth was around here somewhere…

After some time of walking, I finally chanced upon a small town. I decided to find Sabertooth before I explored. Finally, I saw the Sabertooth banner. Pushing open the large doors, I stepped in to be greeted by many stares.

~Normal POV~

"Who are you?" someone asked me, point blank. "Otur. You?" I asked with a tone that matched his rudeness. "Sting Eucliffe. I'll bring you to see our Master," he walked off, rolling his eyes at me. Sting Eucliffe…why does it sound so familiar?...

He brought me to see a very muscular man with a crooked nose. I was about to burst into laughter when it finally clicked in my mind. While Sting and the Master were talking, I ran up to their Master and pulled his nose lightly.

"Hello Uncle Jiemma~!" I laughed in my most cheery voice, hugging him tightly and giving him a light peck on his cheek, much to the shock of the entire guild.

~End of chapter 1~

Sorry for not posting for so long on my other stories… =.= been really busy. Will try to post more often! TT^TT


	2. You've changed too much

~Review replies~

leoslady4ever: Hahaha! I know right! Although it may not fit them though… :/

scythe's seranade: Hahaha! Well, true! Aww, thanks!

Guest: Hello~ I've taken your review into opinion and I have decided to make a small change to whatever I have in mind. Anyway, Jiemma is nice and Minerva will be nice –soon-.

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemonr: Hahaha! Interesting eh~!

Yeah, they are. I'll do it soon when someone has a flashback. But Minerva will hold a grudge cuz Sting and Lucy are so close! ;D Yup! I actually wanted to do the oppisote, but since you wanted it, yeah. XD

LOL! Well, it will change later. Hahahaha! Never mind! I never really did like Minerva anyway. :/

Erm. Hard. I'm planning it to be later n the story…

Yup! I'll see you again then! No problem anyway-I'm OK with everyone. Any review is welcome! (So far I only haven't got any hate reviews. I guess that's good?) Awww, thanks! :3

XxFairytailLuverxX: Hello WB~ Aww, thanks! You might freak out a little later though. Otur beats up Sting XD Thanks! :D

~From the previous chapter~

"Hello Uncle Jiemma~!" I laughed in my most cheery voice, hugging him tightly and giving him a light peck on his cheek, much to the shock of the entire guild.

~Normal POV~

Master Jiemma tensed up for a while before looking at the person and hugging her back tightly. "It's been a long time, my child!" he laughs and hugs her even tighter, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. She giggled madly, her hair flying as she was spun around, both ignoring the guild's reactions. When Master finally put her down, she was still grinning like a madman, sitting on his lap.

"Father! Who is this-" Minerva suddenly burst through the thick crowd who were gathered, stopping short at the sight of the girl. Otur smiled and ran towards Minerva, much to the guild's shock (again). "MinMin-chan!" she laughed, hugging her tight. Minerva looked taken aback and a mixture of shock and anger flashed through her eyes before she responded to the hug. "Lulu! How long has it been?" Minerva laughed a rather forced laugh, forcing her body to complete more intimate motions with her childhood friend.

Otur looked around before cocking an eyebrow. "Where's BeeBee?" she asks, taking a good look at all of the guild members. "I thought he would be here since both of you are here…" she pouted, evidently disappointed. Minerva opened her mouth to speak when Jiemma suddenly spoke up. "He's here alright. Sting, come here." He called out, much to the annoyance of Minerva and the happiness of Otur.

Sting walked out of the cluster, a look of confusion plastered on his face, even more when Otur ran up to him and hugged him tight, tears spilling out of her eyes. "I missed you!" she cried, her voice muffled by his chest. "Who are you anyway? Do I even know you?..." he asks, glancing at Otur then at Minerva, who shrugged. Otur froze before she let go, using a finger to wipe off the tears.

"Ah, true…it's been so long anyway. My name's Otur," she forced a smile and shook his hand. Sting, now on familiar land, smirked and took her hand, kissing it lightly. "Mine's Sting," he winked, making all the girls squeal. To his surprise, instead of squealing, Otur gave him one tight slap. "Disgusting," she looked down at him, kicking him square in his stomach, making him fall to the floor in agony. "Y-you!..." he choked out, blood trickling down his chin, staining the stone floor. "You dare do this to me? Do you know who I am? I am Sting Eucliffe, one of the twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth and I killed my own dragon!" he roared, making a feeble attempt to stand back up on his feet. Otur kicked him back down and smirked even wider. "So? Who cares if you're strong? If you can't beat me, you're shit!" she laughed inhumanly. Sting gasped and stared at her, unable to get back on his feet once again.

She gave him a death glare and smirked slightly, ignoring the protests of the guild members. She bent down on one knee and used a finger to tilt up his chin, making him face her, soaking in his bloody face and sorry state. She observed his face, her smirk growing as Sting adverted his eyes to the ground, avoiding her gaze. Behind them, Master Jiemma and Minerva exchanged looks and nodded. Jiemma stood up and pulled Otur off Sting, letting him escape from a sure death, since Otur was already raising a fist, going in for a punch.

Otur rolled her eyes but allowed her Uncle and friend to save Sting without a fuss. She dusted herself off and smiled at the guild, her grin so scary that even a shiver could not run down their spine. Jiemma clapped his hands and sat back down, his daughter sending her boyfriend to the hospital to get patched up.

"I can see Otur a lot of potential inside her," Jiemma started, making the whole guild shiver in fear. This person is too scary… "And I have decided to let her join Sabertooth, become an S-class mage and become one of the top 5 strongest mage in Sabertooth." He declared, waiting for them to respond.

"I don't want to become a top mage-I'll be found," Otur stood up and complained, much to the shock of everyone. A confused look flashed through the Master's eyes and Otur started to explain just as Minerva walked into the guild. "Look. Ever since mama died, that son of a bitch's been physically abusing me, so I put him into a coma and ran away. I'm most likely gonna be a wanted person by the Magic council-considering that I nearly killed him-and so if I become a well known mage, I'll be easily found," she complained, rolling her eyes.

"Layla's dead?..." Minerva slumped onto the ground, making everyone run towards her. Never had they seen Minerva so weak before…"And Jude has been abusing you?..." she added, rather weak. Otur secretly scoffed and nodded. She pulled up a long sleeve to reveal many whip marks in various places, each gash deep, each gash able to weep blood quickly.

~?'s POV~

The moment I stepped into Sabertooth when I saw Minerva and Sting, I knew something was wrong. They had changed too much. Minerva especially… "She wants to kill you," Otur whispers to me. I inwardly smile and nod, telling her that I know. Otur and I were a team-we were really close-physically and mentally. We didn't miss the look in her eyes-she looked too murderous.

Otur told me to go to sleep, so I did. As I slept, I felt Otur taking over, beating up Sting. "Sting…" I whispered before slipping into unconsciousness, watching Otur beating up Sting, Minerva watching at the side.

~End of chapter 2~

Hello~ Not a very good chapter. :/ Ending was a last minute throw in kinda thing, so it may be slightly off. Well, hope you like it! :D


	3. Bye bye Sabertooth

~A/N's: Hello! Sorry for not updating for so long; class just finished today. =.=" I will try to update ASAP now, since once the year starts I also can't update often-hopefully once or twice every weekend. This also applies to my other fanfic. Thanks for reading! ~

~Review replies~

Whiterose937888: hahaha! Is she? More like Otur's scary! Kokoro is the gentler one…although still quite blunt. XD

Leoslady4ever: Haha! I know. I've always wanted to try it out!

~Sting's POV~

The moment 'that girl' stepped into the guild, something inside me went mad. A strange longing filled my chest as I watched her walk, her blond hair in a slight mess. I caught Minerva staring at her with hate in her eyes, something strange. She only despises weak people and she has never met that girl before, so why would Minerva hate her?

And then she hugged Master Jiemma. Something totally crazy and unbelievable. Then she hugged Minerva, who responded back with a hug. She was looking for someone called 'Stingy-kun' in Sabertooth. I cocked an eyebrow, wondering why his name was so close to mine, only to be cut off by a throbbing in my chest. It was as if someone had stabbed me, only to pierce a needle in my heart once again. The feeling disappeared when she beat me up-after all, who would still have that feeling when they're being beaten up?

"How careless of you…being beaten up like that…" Minerva tsked as she bandaged my leaking wounds. "She was really strong! You could see that too-I didn't even get a chance to fight back!" I protested, wincing when she tightened a bandage tightly. She laghed and patted me lightly on the head, pushing me gently back onto the pillows. "Get some rest. I'll come back tomorrow," she laughs, turning away. I picked up some of her long hair and clenched it in my fist with no signs of letting go. "Will you be here when I wake up? I think I'll see you in my dreams tonight," I whisper, kissing her hair, making her blush and push my hand away. "We'll see then," she winks and walks away, leaving me alone in the hospital. "Smells' disgusting," I wrinkled my nose, much to the laughter of something that resounded through my head. "_Then what did you smell if for?" _The laughter rang through my head, making me gag. This voice…when did I hear it? Why do I hate it, yet at the same time, need it? I could feel it's sadness as I gagged, making it retreat back into the shadows of my mind, cast away.

~?'s POV~

"Otur…you were right…" I cried, a tear sliding down my cheek. She said nothing but kept quiet, letting my cry my heart out. I stood up, drying my tears, hardening my sacred heart. "He doesn't remember you anymore…is this for the best?" Otur sighed as I walked to the window, opening it and letting the chilly wind to make its way in. "Ironic, isn't it? Our hearts, connected but yet broken…" I laughed lightly, falling out of the window, letting the wind take me in its hands as I closed my eyes, landing lightly on the stone below.

My boots clacked as I walked deeper and deeper into the forest, where I knew I would not be seen. My breath came out in smoke and my eyes scanned the dark forest, searching for the empty spot. Like a stage, it was empty, with the moonlight shining down on the small stage, the place where I could let myself free.

~Normal POV~

She stepped into the spotlight, unlacing her boots and tossing them aside. She removed my glasses, revealing her blood red eyes. Now absorbed in her own world, she ignored every presence as she slipped off her skirt and shirt, placing the necklace on her clothes. Removing her undergarments, she smiled softly as the light hugged her naked body, revealing scars and washing away her pain.

Sting was by a nearby tree when he saw her walking into the empty space where he usually relaxed. For some reason, something was bugging him to move from that spot, so he did. A couple of minutes later, _she _appeared. He blushed madly as he watched, fighting the urge to jump out.

~Sting's POV~

The moment Otur walked into the space in the forest, I hid behind a tree in the shadows. I watched her as she pulled off her skirt, her underwear still hidden under her shirt. I never knew it was that long…I thought, catching and steadying myself. When she slipped off her shirt, all was revealed. Her breasts, the perfect arc of her back, her strong arms, her many scars. Wait. Scars? I shook myself mentally as she slid off her undergarments, more scars making themselves visible.

Her glazed over eyes suggested something to me, as if she knew I was there. Suddenly, she begin to dance under the moonlight, her voice reaching perfect tones and pitches, her dance perfectly in sync with the song.

(Bad Apple, Vocaloid. She is not dancing Bad Apple; she's dancing something else)

_Even in the midst of flowing time,_

_I feel languid,_

_Look, spinning round and round._

_I can't even see the heart that's leaving me,_

_Yes, I don't know._

_I can't even get myself to move,_

_So I continue to be washed down the cracks of time._

_I don't know anything of what's around me;_

_I'm just me and no more._

_Am I dreaming?_

_Am I seeing nothing?_

_My words are useless even if I speak._

_I'm just tired of being sad;_

_I should go on without feeling anything._

_Even if I'm given the words I'm at a loss for, my heart just won't pay attention._

_If I move myself away,_

_If I change everything,_

_I'll turn it black._

_Is there a future for someone like me?_

_Do I exist in a world like this?_

_Is this painful now?_

_Is this sad now?_

_I don't even know myself…_

_I'm just tired of even walking;_

_I don't understand people._

_If someone like me can change…_

_If I can change,_

_Will I turn white?_

_Even in the midst of flowing time, I feel languid,_

_Look, Spinning around and around._

_I can't even see the heart's that leaving me, _

_Yes, I don't know._

_I can't even get myself to move,_

_So I continue to be washed down the cracks of time._

_I don't know anything about what's around me;_

_I'm just me and no more._

_Am I dreaming?_

_Am I seeing nothing?_

_My words are useless even if I speak._

_I'm just tired of being sad;_

_I should go on without feeling anything._

_Even if you give me the words that I'm at a loss for,_

_My heart just won't pay attention._

_If I can move,_

_If I change everything,_

_I'll turn it black._

_If I move, if I move,_

_I'll destroy everything, I'll destroy everything._

_If I grieve, if I grieve,_

_Can my heart turn white?_

_I still don't know about you,_

_About myself,_

_About everything._

_If I open my heavy eyelids,_

_If I break everything,_

_**Then I'll turn it black!**_

The song was beautiful yet haunting, gentle yet full of hate. What did she go through? She collapsed onto the floor, a small smile dancing upon her pale, soft lips. I carefully inched closer, watching her every minute movement, ready to scamper.

"Sting…" she murmured, a tear sliding down her perfect face, staining it slightly. I froze and sat down beside her, rubbing my head. "I can't stand you at times…" I laughed softly, stroking her hair. It felt so comfortable, like it was _meant_ to be like this. It was never like this with Minerva-I always had to force myself to do these kind of things. I wonder why?...

She softened under my touch and snuggled closer to me, bits of grass rustling under her weight. Finally noticing that she could catch a cold, I blushingly put her clothes on, careful on not touching the scars.

At one point, my nail must have brushed against a scar, since she suddenly flinched, tears streaming down her face in a waterfall. "Don't do it papa…please…I promise I'll be good, so please…papa!..." she cried, her body twitching in agony as she flinched like a whip was coming down on her hard. "Please! Stop it papa! It hurts!" she cries even louder, curling up into a ball, shivering madly. She flinched again and again as her 'papa' did something to her-whipping, most likely. At a total lost, I tried to comfort her.

"It's OK, you're not alone…you can depend on me…" I whispered, trying to pull her out of her nightmare. Even though she was the one who did beat me up, nothing could be worse than watching someone in that much agony from just a dream…I never knew it was possible to make someone suffer so much from a single dream.

~Normal POV~

As Sting was comforting Otur, as he knows her as, he didn't notice his girlfriend watching them nearby, muttering curses under her breath.

"First you steal my father's attention, then my crush, my position…now, you even dare steal my boyfriend?... I'll kill you, Kokoro…I'll kill you…"

~The next day~

When Kokoro woke up, she smiled slightly and dressed, bathing in the sun for a while. Walking out of the forest, she ran her fingers through her smooth hair, cleaning out any blades of grass. She quickly tied her hair and took off her sunglasses in the dim light of the guild.

"Master Jiemma wants to see you," Rouge walked up to her, taken aback by her red eyes. She ignored him and walked to the room, staying as Kokoro. "You called, uncle?" she walks in without knocking, much to the surprise of Sting and the Master. "Oi! Ever heard of knocking?!" Sting yelled at her. She rolled her eyes at him and began playing with her hair.

"You might want to explain why Magic Council members were here Otur…" Jiemma sighed as she froze. She smiled slightly and nodded, her head hanging. "I put that son of a bitch in a coma…he hasn't woken up the last time I checked," she grinned at them. Jiemma didn't show any emotions but nodded while Sting was appalled-at Otur's statement and Jiemma's answer. Otur laughed and walked out of the door, waving to them over her back.

"Got it, got it! I'll go to Fairy Tail…you _do _want to smear them huh? I'll do it for you behind the scenes… Just make sure you hold of those idiots till the GMG. Adios!"

~End of chapter~

Hello~ Sorry for taking so long to upload-never got to it really. Hahaha! Anyway, I'll try to finish my other story ASAP since school's starting soon. I'll post-hopefully every weekend-but it'll be those short types. Sorry for making you guys wait! Thanks for all the support!


	4. Her endless search

~Review replies~

Whiterose937888: Hahaha! Really? I think she's more of…scarred. And sure, will update ASAP! :D

scythe's serenade: Oops! Sorry! I omitted Otur here, so it's easier to understand. Basically, what I wanted to do was Otur is the 'scary fighting sadistic' one while Kokoro is more tender and has the feelings. Ever heard that children who have suffered a lot may create another personality to deal with the pain? That was what I was trying to do.

Basically, let's just say this: Otur and Kokoro are actually Lucy, but split into two. (Look above to see their own personalities) In this chapter, Otur disappears but Kokoro stays (and she's good in fighting) so we can just rename Lucy as Kokoro.

moocow4me: Aww, thanks! I think I _should _make a squeal to the other story…reviews are overwhelming. Over a page asking for squeals… =.="

~Normal POV, Fairy Tail~

"Bring it on, ice-brain!" Natsu yelled at Gray. "Pinky!" Gray yelled back, both heads clashing. Erza turned around, a murderous aura admitting from her. "Do I hear someone fighting?..." she asks, Natsu and Gray both hugging each other, denying it. Juvia was stalking Gray again, supporting him as usual. Wendy was talking to Romeo, who was flirting with her, and Gajeel was eating some metal while Levy, beside him, was contently reading books. Happy was trying to give Carla another fish (who rejected him again) while Lily was laughing at them. It was a normal day at Fairy Tail until the doors burst open.

"Hey…is this Fairy Tail?..." Otur walked in, her eyes scanning the guild. For once, the whole guild went so silent that you could hear Mirajane put down a glass. "Yes we are!" Mirajane practically flew to Otur, taking her hand and shaking it, her eyes sparkling. Otur cracked a smile and quickly completed the formalities, staring off Master who tried to smack her but a number of times. After his 3rd try, Mirajane got slightly annoyed. "Master, that's enough already!" she sighed and wacked his head with Otur.

Otur got a golden stamp on her neck and went to change. This time, she wore white spaghetti singlet with a black, loose top which ended below her breasts and hung on one shoulder. It was connected by two black strings that were attached to a chocker around her neck. She was also wearing a short skirt with a long belt that loped around her waist and by her sides twice, resulting in an 'X' formation on her skirt. With the hidden knife and wire, she had enough weapons on hand least her whip and keys get taken away.

When she walked out, she was greeted by wolf whistles and comments. "This was never present in Sabertooth or at home…" she mused aloud, catching the attention of our ever attentive Mirajane. "EH?! You were in Sabertooth?!" she yelled, forcing Otur to swop in and shut her mouth. Everyone started to stare at them with a dark aura, making Otur sigh deeply. "Yes, I admit I was. But I quit…" she trailed off, still earning even more stares and mutters until Master walked into the main room and slapped her butt, making her smack his head in response. "So what if she was from Sabertooth? Gajeel and Juvia were from a dark guild, and now all of you are all friends. No matter what, all of you will be my brats!" he yelled, making the whole guild roar. Unseen by all, Kokoro and Otur smirked.

"Oi, Otter!" Natsu jumped out in the midst of the partying guild, startling Kokoro. "I ain't no otter idiot!" she roared, giving him the finger. Natsu looked taken aback, and then smiled. "What rank were you in Sabertooth? You look like a newbie," he smirked, Lisanna trying to pull him back. Around him, everyone stopped and only Erza's munching resounded through the guild who was watching Kokoro and Natsu. "I was around the tops-beat Sting Eucliffe, that bastard. Tried to flirt with me," she rolled her eyes, majority of the males freezing-they had all wanted to flirt with her.

"Great! Fight me, Otter!" Natsu yelled, dragging Otur outside. Otur gave him the finger again and got into her stance. "For the last time, I AIN'T NO OTTER!" she punches him easily, going for a surprise attack. Natu spit out blood, wiping it away from his mouth. Inside the guild, Cana was taking bets from the guild. It was around 97%-3%. The majority was for Natsu, while the last few were for Otur, which included Jellal, Gajeel and Master. "Hey weakling, that all you got?" Otur came out and starting beating Natsu up without any use of Magic. In the end, Natsu fell down, utterly defeated. Otur left without even a scratch.

"Hey, how did you guys know that Natsu will be bashed up? That girl looks so puny!" Gray asked Gejeel, complaining about his rent or something like that. "Gut. 'Sides, she has a lot of Magical power…I can sense it…anyway, I'm lucky to have won jewels! Gihihihi!" Gajeel laughed, finding some metal to eat.

~Narrative POV~

Over time, Otur and Kokoro got closer to the Fairy Tail members, although she was closest to all of the Dragon Slayers. At one point in time, all of them had gathered in Fairy Tail by coincidence.

~Kokoro's POV~

"Oi, Laxus! Don't go around stealing my stuff!" I yelled at Laxus, laughing madly as he rummaged through my drawers and pick up a bra, blushing madly. It has been at least 3 months since I joined Fairy Tail, and we are all like family. I almost can't bear to do _that _to them…but a promise is a promise after all. Otur has also disappeared, leaving me alone in my body, although I still go by the name of 'Otur'. "Hey guys, look at this!" Wendy took a skimpy swimsuit and held it against her body, blushing. "Gans fer da food! (Translation: Thanks for the food!)" Natsu stumbled out of the kitchen, his mouth full of my newly bought groceries. "Wahhhh! My house!" I cried, trying to tidy it up. "Hey MID, what's this?" Gajeel poked at a box which was locked. "Stop calling me MID! I told 'cha, I'm _not _a fricking Monster In Disguise! And hands off the box!" I snatched it away from him, making him blink and smirk evilly. In the end, Laxus forced it open and found the letters. It came with a hefty fee though. I smacked him in the head, forcing him to K.O. "So much for fun," I sighed, cracking my knuckles as the rest of the Dragon Slayers poked Laxus's limp body.

~Back to the narrative POV~

That was basically a normal day when the Dragon Slayers went to Kokoro's house. Other than that, Otur would be out on multiple missions at a time which made her travel all over Fiore. Sometimes, if she had time, she would drop by Sabertooth for a short visit, only staying overnight, if she had missed the last train. Whenever she came back, Natsu would either plead with her to 1) go on a mission with his team or 2) fight him. She would deny him on both counts and go about, doing her normal work. Time flew by as the GMG drew closer.

~Kokoro's POV~

"Since it's such a happy time, let's get Otur to sing a song!" Mirajane pushed me on stage suddenly, grabbing my beer and tossing me a mike. I sighed and smiled, removing the pin, letting my hair fall madly around my face. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I yelled.

Two Breaths Walking (English Dub sang by Koko)

This small book

It holds the story of my life laid out upon a single page for you…

Because I want to hold you close,

On my own feet I started walking to synchronize my breath with you so neither of us will be alone.

"Hey Mama, I might have found somebody that I really like!"

"Well good for you!"

"_Come see me."_

Hey, what are you living off of?

Who is it that drives you to go on?

Who is it that you think of?

Have you learnt all of the words to say?...

"Papa, Mama, Nina!"

"What a good job you have done!"

"Now I'll go and have my fun! What's this, this is strange…"

The moment that I had come to hold you close,

I should have noticed most of all that my hands reaching out, just to get through, already hurt you…

And the words that I said,

I remember the time they had cut straight on through like a knife that was driving into you…

"Just before you go and tear the knife away,

We will breathe.

I'll come in closer,

Our lips together,

We'll collide and meet as one…"

With just a kiss, you live for me and me alone,

I breathe for you and you for me,

And as we sink eternally,

The words were rusted with our sweet saliva…

(1, 2, 3, go!)

From today, you'll be the air I breathe,

Your breath is everything in me,

The "I love you"s we tried to saywhere we screwed up in every way,

And all the bad things that we said,

I'll rather let them out instead,

And breathe in with you,

So we can breathe in sync till we die…

I finished, walking off stage coolly. I didn't expect anything, but I was applauded. Going along with the flow, I laughed and bowed, suddenly catching gramp's eyes. My face stiffening slightly, I got my beer back and sat down beside him, ready for some private chat in the noisy guild. "What's wrong gramps? Didn't like the song?" I pretended to be innocent while drinking my beer. "No, I loved it. I just didn't love the report…" he chugged down some of his beer, getting Mirajane to refill it. During that time, we were entirely silent.

"Hmm, you've been running checks on me," I laughed softly, leaning on the table, watching the guild fight. "I found you suspicious. Who knew you were in so much shit," he tone turned dark, startling me for a second.

"What do you want with Fairy Tail Otur? No…Lucy Heartfilla? What is your motive for coming here? You came from the Heartfilla family and you put your father in coma, running to Sabertooth, where you were among the top ranks. Then, after Sabertooth, you came to Fairy Tail where you go entirely solo. What _do you want with my brats?!" _he asks, gripping the handle so hard that it turned white.

"Relax Oyaji! I just want to find one thing…and I'm not gonna tell you what it is," I stuck my tongue out at him, walking away for another refill, leaving him deep in thought.

~End of chapter~

Hello~ Just made another fanfic-Maid Sama this time. Please read! :3


	5. Choosing for the GMG!

~A/N: Hey people! For those who have read my story, I have replaced my chapter with something else to sync with this chapter. Sorry for the sudden change! ~

~Review replies~

Whiterose937888: Oh shit, thanks for pointing that out! But I've deleted that paragraph, so yeah XD

No prob, glad you like it!

moocow4me: Hahaha, thanks! That was just a passing remark actually. XD

cathluvspandas: Thanks! Great name too, reminds me of my ex besties. Really cute! ^w^

~Normal POV~

"Wah, so much for partying…" Otur shook her head as she wiped some frost off her mouth. The guild was in a mess-all of their members were strewn about, drunk or sleeping. Otur gulped down another keg of beer and walked to Mirajane, who was just slightly tipsy. "How are you _not _drunk yet Otur? You drank the most!" Mirajane sighed and set down the mug with a slightly shaking hand. Otur shrugged and walked back to the table, stepping over some members in the process.

She quickly drained her beer and set it down on the bar table while the bar maid's back was turned. "And Otur, do you-" she started and turned around, finding nothing but the mug, some jewels and a note saying: 'Thanks'. She laughed slightly and slipped the money away just as Cana stirred. "Hey Mira…could I get some water?"

~Otur's POV~

I just drank a keg of beer…everything else was poured into other mugs… I sighed slightly as I walked to the station, humming a song. I quickly grabbed a ticket and hopped onto a train leading to Sabertooth, opening the window, my smile fleeing as fast as the strong wind. "Sting…" I sighed, drifting off to sleep.

~6 hours later~

I was in front of Sabertooth, the doors closed. I took in the similar sight of the castle look alike, the cold walls appealing to my cold heart. A smirk dancing across my face, I kicked the doors open, smacking away some members. "I'm back, Tigers!" I yelled as the whole guild cheered. "'Lo Orga!" I nodded in his direction, cutting through the thick crowd, heading for the Jiemma's office.

"Uncle~" I said, looping around him and placing a small kiss on his rough cheek. It has been some time since I last saw him… "Hello Otur. How has everything been?" He patted my head, my blond hair twitching with each pat. "Stupid. I've gotten nothing-and I mean nothing at_ all. _All I _do _know is that they are horrible drinkers-can't even survive a night drinking. They also like to party and fool around and Makarov is quite sharp. He found out that I wasn't really part of them," I scoffed, rolling my eyes and riffling through a stack of papers in my bag, quickly drawing some out. "Didn't find much. Needed to dig through the council…" I grinned, passing him the papers. He scanned through them and grinned, stuffing them into a drawer.

He smiles at me and motions for me to leave. I nod slightly and wave, walking back through the guild, not stopping for a second glance at Sting and Minerva, who were passionately making out. "See 'ya folks," I winked as I strutted out of the guild, few noticing my absence.

I jumped onto the train, walking about and hopping off at the next few towns, letting their scent overwrite mine. Finally, I got to Mongolia just as it was getting dark. "Damn," I cursed under my breath, making my way to the guild, inhaling the familiar scent. I have been here for some time…the GMG is only 3 months away, how interesting yet pressing. The first GMG I will have attended, but only 3 months to dig out the dirty times. Pulling my face into a grin, I kicked the doors open and walked in, laughing. "Mira! One orange juice, would 'cha?"

~2 months later~

"Oi, brats!" Makarov yelled from the second level, attracting all of our attention. I looked up and a smirked danced in my eyes for a split second as we all watched him with another stack of paper in my hands. Some groaned while others sighed, gulping down some beer. I just kept quiet and sipped some orange juice, chewing on some pulp. "I just got another complain from the council. Team Natsu has done it again!" he groaned, waving the papers madly while Lisanna and Natsu exchanged glances, sighing and shrugging respectively. Around the rim of my glass, my lips curled into a small, faint smile. It wasn't them-it was me. I went and destroyed their workplace during their battle-it wasn't easy. That was _after _I had finished my missions-if I didn't go, it would look strange.

"Anyway…" he sighed, lighting the papers on fire, throwing it to Natsu, who leaped into the air and grabbed with his mouth, eating it like a dog. A laugh escaped my lips as I quickly pointed to Natsu. I guess it was the first time I saw that happen, so they let me off. "To hell with the council!" He roared, the guild yelling with him. Another smile crossed my lips as I recorded these secretly. Nice info, I laughed mentally, wishing I could see their face when everything goes 'kapoof'.

"As all of you know, the GMG is coming up soon. Here are the teams we'll be sending in-Team A: Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia and MiraJane. In Team B: Laxus, Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel. As for the last member…" he paused, watching his guild for their suggestion. "I'm only going if Otur is going," Laxus spoke up, breaking the silence. Makarov and I were taken aback and he opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Wendy. "I agree! If Otur's not going, I'm opting out!" she stood her ground. Natsu and Gajeel both nodded in agreement for once. Makarov sighed and pointed at me. "Then, the last member shall be Otur…" the guild cheered as we all started partying. Meanwhile, Makarov was forgotten, torn with happiness and regret.

How stupid…it'll be easier to keep tabs on them now. Thank you, Makarov… I thought, drinking beer with the others. While partying, I felt Makarov's eyes on me, their steady gaze prying into my mind. I flicked him the finger, unseen by the other drunkards and went on talking, acting like nothing had happened.

I'm sure I heard an "I'm sorry Jude…" somewhere in the guild before Cana slug her arm around me, pulling me away. _Who the hell said his name?_

~End of chapter 5~

Hello~ Sorry for not updating again. This is a short chapter, so sorry! Anyway, the next chapter will be the GMG, most likely. Yeah. Thanks for reading!


	6. Meeting Sabertooth

~Review replies~

~Normal POV~

The next 2 months were spent training crazily for the games. Everyone was extremely stressed and no one went for missions-they were simply too focused on their training.

"Oi, Natsu! That all you got?" Otur sneered at a panting Natsu, who was covered in bruises. "As if! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" he yelled, charging at Otur, who easily avoided it as if it was a game and leaned in, quickly swooping in for a punch.

"Oi, oi… At this rate, they'll kill each other," Gray panted, already exhausted from fighting Juvia. The others said nothing as they watched the heated battle go on-Natsu was already on the edge of fainting while Otur was easily dancing around him, only going in to land lethal blows. Soon, Natsu started swaying on the spot and Otur threw a towel at his face. "Wipe yourself off-you look horrendous. Your girlfriend's calling, by the way," she jerked her head at Lisanna who was staring worriedly at him and walked off with a similar towel around her neck. The other Dragon Slayers quickly surrounded her as she brushed them off with a loud exclamation of "I won't buy, you fat dragons!" jokingly.

~1 week later~

"Dammit, why can I never beat you?!" the Fairies all cursed as they picked themselves off the walls or floor. Otur herself was standing in the middle of the debris, unscathed. "Easy. 'Cause you guys need more training," she sighed, helping those who were stuck a little too deep. Once done, she rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket, swinging it over her shoulder as she strolled out of the building, waving over her shoulder.

"Why…does it seem that she's leaving us?..." Levy whispered softly to herself, earning a pat from Gajeel. "She's not…even if she is, we're not gonna let her, right, shrimp? Gihihihi!" Gajeel laughed, earning a scowl from his girlfriend.

~Otur's POV~

"I'm home!" I yelled, kicking the doors wide open, a huge smile on my face. "Otur!" The others dropped everything that they were doing and ran towards me, enveloping me in a series of group hugs and pats. "Welcome home, big sister," Minerva smiled slightly, her eyes full of fire, burning into mine. I ignored it and gave her a one armed hug, my other hand tangled in the mess of the members.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" the guild cheered, watching me gulp down beer and wiping the froth off my mouth with a satisfied sigh. "Damn, that hits the spot! One more!" I raised my empty mug in the direction of the bar, the bartender giving me a curt nod, a smile dancing away in his dark eyes. "Master wants to see you," a person whispered into my ear, his warm breath running down my back. The moment the word 'master' was heard, the drunken smile was washed clean off my face, my eyes burning with anticipation, glee and pain.

I pushed away my chair, my rising noted by my drunken teammates, who gave me a thumbs-up. Easily weaving through the maze of cramped and drunk bodies, I slipped into the room, unnoticed by uncle. Sting, however, caught me. "Ever heard of knocking?" he snapped at me, his eyes boring holes into mine. A small smile hid my pain as I shrugged and dropped into a seat, ignoring the angry stares. "The last meeting, hm?..." my voice cut through the silence like a sharp blade, the roar of the guild seeping in slightly through gaps in the walls. I mentally sighed and got up from my seat, throwing both a dirty look. "If you want to be dumb and waste my time, fuck off. I have other things to do," I stormed out of the room, leaving both in shock.

~Sting's POV~

I was shocked. I didn't know that Otur was like that…not that I knew much about her, did I? Or did I?... A flashback suddenly hit me. A blond and a brunette, both spontaneously placing a flower in a boys spiky hair, both pouting and bursting out in laughter.

"Well, that was rude," Master Jiemma watched the door with an amused face. I cocked an eyebrow at him and shrugged, taking my leave. On the way down, I caught Otur sulking silently in the corner, clutching a cold beer. I snuck up to her and flicked her on the forehead, resulting in me getting a punch in the gut. "Fuck, you're a lady for heaven's sake. Take a leaf out of Minerva's book for once!" the words came out of my mouth before I knew it was too late. Her eyes had suddenly sobered and were set in steel and blazing with anger. "Don't talk to me about that bitch anymore," she shoved me fiercely away and stormed to the counter. What made her so angry?

~Time skip to late that night~

~Normal POV~

"OK guys, I've gotta go. The others will be wondering where I'm at," a slightly tipsy Otur addressed the guild, where the few who had not passed out waved. Sting got up from his hiding place and followed the drunk blonde, a low hum following her as she stumbled around. Not before long, Sting had trailed her to a beach where she sunk into the sand, sobbing slightly. Salt filled Sting's nose; a huge contrast to the pleasant smell, albeit the stench of beer. Before he could move another limb, she screamed.

"WHY THE FUCK MUST IT TURN OUT THIS WAY?! DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH, KAMI-SAMA?!" she screamed, tears cascading down her pale face.

After some screaming, she collapsed on the sandy floor. Virgo came out with Loki, who picked her up bridal style, a pained expression on his face. "It's too late to change anything, Hime-sama…so…why do you continue…?" Loki cried softly, tears streaming down his face. Virgo looked at Otur with pained eyes as she patted Loki's shoulder gently. "We can't do anything anymore…it is not it our power to do anything, Loki," she shook her head and they walked pass Sting in silence, the tension crackling.

~Day before GMG~

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, laughing madly. Lisanna giggled and Gray glared at him with the 'shut up you're noisy face', starting a short lived fight-Erza was around. The other dragon slayers all laughed as Otur sighed. "Is anything wrong with love-rival?" Juvia popped out of nowhere-a skill every personal stalker should have. "Holy shit Juvia! Don't scare me like that!" Otur accidently punched Juvia's face, causing her to fly into Gray's arms. "Woah, Juvia, are you alright?" Gray asked, making Juvia melt like jelly-literally. While a flustered Gray tried to piece his girlfriend together, the rest walked on. Natsu and Lisanna were in their own world, Erza's face rivaled a tomato as Jellal held her hand, blushing faintly. Mirajane was fussing slightly over Laxus as he ruffled her hair. Gajeel was teasing Levy as usual, who was attempting to punch him lightly but failed as he scooped off her feet and onto his shoulder. Wendy and Romeo were stuck in a rather heated conversation about goodness knows what. The rest of the guild had decided to take short trip to the hotel by train-the others decided to walk ("since we could also train on the way," the dragon slayers tried to reason.) but in the end, since their partners had tagged along on the walk, nothing had been done.

"Otur?" Wendy poked her gently, the small girl staring up at the larger blonde. "Mm. Yeah?" she said absentmindedly, her eyes focused on the approaching figure of the hotel they were staying at. People bustled around them, knocking the group away from each other.

"Oi. Don't you dare touch my girl," a voice called out with an accompanying distinct sound of a punch. "Why's Sabertooth here?" Gray grunted as he pinched the bridge of his nose, already in nothing but his boxes as Juvia was taken over by a massive nosebleed. "Don't know, don't care. They are in the GMG after all…but still, they really _are _on guard," Erza mused, noticing the top 5 of Sabertooth all clumped together.

~Erza's POV~

It was strange to see the top five mages of Sabertooth in the same place-all together too, no less. It was even stranger to see hurt reflected in Otur's eyes when she saw them. She did know them after all, right? I let go of Jellal's hand and patted her shoulder, giving her a small smile. She nodded and looked away, but pain was still evident in her eyes. What did Sabertooth do to her to make her feel so hurt…?

~Sting's POV~

"Where 'cha wanna go later, Min? We've got some time to kill eh?" I nudged her and said in a rather suggestive voice. She brushed it away and rolled her eyes, pointing us towards our inn. I gave her a hurt face and looked up only to see Otur, who had changed drastically. She wore a white loose top which exposed her firm, flat stomach with a black miniskirt. Black heeled boots and an overcoat with the buttons and belt open reached the back of her knees, the sleeves rolled up and held in place by a piece of cloth and a button. Her right hand donned a black fingerless glove, where there was a cut at the bottom, the wrist area secured by a button. Her long flowing hair was cut into a short bob, the fringe longer then the back, the cut sloping upwards from the front. A black platoon cap with a golden star sewed to the side completed her new outfit. (A/N: Yes, I know there are a lot of buttons…) basically, she looked as hot as an iron.

"Sabertooth you jerks…" the dog growled as he grabbed my collar, only to be punched off by Otur. "Oi, no fighting you flame-brain. Did your fire melt your brain? And you too, Gray, did you eat too much ice to get a brain freeze?" she rolled her eyes, rather ticked off. A smirk reached my lips as I grabbed her chin between my thumb and index finger and tilted her face towards mine.

"Long time no see, blondie," I chuckle, half expecting her to punch me.

"Yeah, long time no see you bumble bee. I'll appreciate it if you stop buzzin' around my head like the little bee you are. See 'ya." She waved, walking off and giggling with her guild mates.

"That bitch…!" I managed to stutter out before I heard a chuckle behind me. The usually stone-faced Rouge had laughed. Unable to keep it in, a smile danced across my lips as invisible strings pulled up the corners ever so slightly.

~Normal POV~

"I'm going to Sabertooth for a while…" Otur absentmindedly said and picked up her cap, easily stuffing it onto her head. This time, she was wearing a slightly over-sized shirt with the collar sloping to one side, stopping just below her shoulder and a pair of shorts. "Seriously? Just before the GMG?" Lisanna nearly yelled as Otur stepped out of the door, humming a song.

~5 minutes later~

"It's been a long time since we last did this," Otur smiled as she glanced over at the others, all sprawled out on the grassy field. Rouge smiled and closed his eyes, Yukino's head on his stomach. Sting was smoothing down Minerva's hair, who was resting on his shoulder. Otur stared up at the night sky and counted the stars in the night sky, each shining off its own radiant light. Sensing that everyone had fallen asleep, Otur pushed herself off the grass and looked sadly at Sting, who was resting peacefully. Tears brimmed over in her eyes as she wiped them away and bent down, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Sleep tight, and let us return to the dream of the past," she whispered into his ear, quickly fleeing off into the night, which quickly engulfed her whole.

"That was committed to memory…"

~End of chpt 6~

Hello people~ Sorry for taking so long! Too much work and I get caught up in other fanfic and manga, sorry. TT^TT Will write more. Tried to pay back by writing a –hopefully- longer chapter which can keep everyone busy for a longer period of time as I write my next chapter for another story. –sigh- Still have the book I'm working on, too.

Forgive me if this is too long really-reviews are welcomed and flames shall be used to burn my homework which is causing so much of stress to me. Sorry~

I completed this chapter at night but have to publish it in the afternoon since its like, 20 minutes away from tomorrow. 5 hours of sleep again then. おやすみ皆。。。


End file.
